1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying acupuncture points, capable of accurately determining acupuncture points on an uneven external body surface via three-dimensionally scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
General apparatus for displaying acupuncture points recognize only an outline of a human body.
For example, when determining a navel and pubic bones as reference points to measure acupuncture points on lower abdomen, there are present a Qugu (a pubic bone, , CV2), Zhongji (, CV3), Guanyuan (, CV4), Shimen (, CV5), Yinjiao (, CV7), Shenque (a navel, , CV8) at every Cun between the navel and the pubic bones. In this case, when straightly projecting acupuncture points in front of an examinee without considering a curved surface of a human body, there occurs a serious distortion depending on a height of lower abdomen of the examinee.
Particularly, when a gradient of a pubic portion of a person with abdominal obesity is about 45° and projecting acupuncture points in front of the obese person, a display length between pubic bones and the Zhongji (, CV3) acupuncture point is distorted as about 1.4 Cun and it is impossible to display precision meridians, that is, the position of acupuncture points.
That is, general apparatuses employ simple plane information to determine acupuncture points, thereby distorting determined acupuncture points according to a curved surface of a human body, which causes imprecise determination.